


Hunaahi and Hana

by Alazan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Family Feels, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slash, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is Seventeen Years Old, Tags May Change, Team as Family, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alazan/pseuds/Alazan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Sheriff is shot down on the job and dies, Stiles has no choice but to go live with his next of kin. That's one Steve McGarrett of Hawaii. </p>
<p>Stiles is very thrown out of it. Losing his father, moving to a new place, away from his home and friends. Helping 5-0 with cases and then helping introduce them into the supernatural because werewolves are real even in paradise it seems. </p>
<p>Oh and also, seems like Derek followed him. That's kinda awesome...except Steve and Danny are super, mega protective and hate his guts cos they think something is going on. Is there? Maybe. But they read into it waaaaay before anything actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Loa Aloha" (The Long Goodbye)

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Danny and Stiles share mannerisms but the scene that inspired this fic in the first place requires Steve to be the 'father' figure in this.

The team was wrapping up a case while Steve went into his office to answer a phone call. The case had been a stressful one but it had ended with all of them alive, no casualties, and some scum bags in prison. It should have been a celebratory sort of night. 

But then Steve came out of his office with a deep frown on his face. 

"What's the matter boss?" Kono asked, concern clear in her voice. 

"Uh...I...I gotta go. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Steve muttered before he stormed off. 

The team all shared a look before Danny jogged after Steve. Catching up with him in the hallway, he pull him to a stop. "Whoa there, Rambo. What happened?"

"It's uh...It's n-"

"I swear to God, Steve, if you say nothing I'm keying your Marquise." Danny threatened. 

Steve's lips quirked up into a bit of a smile before it fell into a frown again. "That...that was Beacon Hills Sheriff's Department." 

"Beacon Hills? California, on the Mainland?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow. When Steve nodded he asked, "What did they want?"

"My...my cousin's husband...he's the Sheriff there. _Was_. I mean he was..." 

Realization dawned on Danny and he sent Steve a sympathetic gaze. "I'm sorry, man. Were you close?"

"Uh...when we were younger, you know? But then I became a SEAL. And...then she....she died. About six or seven years ago so me and Noah haven't really..."

Danny's eyes widened a bit more. "I'm sorry. Do you need anything?"

Steve opened his mouth but then closed it. He tried to speak again but he just couldn't open his mouth.

"Steve?" Danny coaxed.

"They had a son. They had a boy and now he's all..." Steve swallowed thickly before he gathered himself to tell Danny what the phone call had been about. "Closest relatives are me and Mary. But uh...they asked _me_ , to take him in."

Danny placed a hand on Steve's shoulder and squeezed it in support. "How old?"

"Uh...16. Going on 17 but it's still-"

"Still too young. You gonna be okay? When are you picking him up? Are you gonna go to California? Do you need help prepping a room for him?" Danny's questions fired out rapidly. 

Steve let out a deep sigh and rubbed his eyes. "I haven't even thought about it. I..." he cleared his throat. The weight of losing more family and becoming a guardian in one move have really rocked him. But he needed to focus right now. If not for himself than for his nephew. "I'm flying out to California to help with arrangements and be there for the funeral. We'll then come back but I haven't really thought about anything beyond that."

"Okay well don't worry about it okay, babe? We got you covered. The team and I will take whatever room you want and have it ready for your nephew. You just take care of you and your family, okay?" Danny told him. 

Steve pulled Danny into a hug, which the blond quickly returned. In times like these having friends as close as family meant everything.  When he was ready, Steve pulled back and wiped his eyes. He straightened himself out and nodded once more to Danny in thanks before heading home to grab his go-bag before heading to the airport. 

* * *

 

"What was that about?" Lou asked when Danny came back into the 5-0 HQ. 

"Death in the family." Danny replied. 

All of them looked at each other with concern and sympathy. 

"Yeah and that's not all. They leave behind a kid. And Steve's been given custody." Danny informed them. Then he added. "While he's in Cali dealing with it, he'd like us to help prep a room for the kid, if any of you are up for it."

"Yeah, you know it." Kono nodded in agreement.

"Of course." Chin added.

"Me too." Lou said. 

"Thanks guys. I'll wait until Steve texts me which room he wants done and then I'll call you guys." Danny said as he got his things.

"Where are you going?" Kono asked.

"I'm going to pick up Grace. We'll go and restock Steve's fridge and pantry. Give us something to do." Danny explained before leaving. 

* * *

 

"Stiles?"

Stiles sniffed and wiped his nose as he looked up to see Deputy Clark come into his dad's office. 

"Y-yeah?" He hated himself for the way his voice cracked. 

Deputy Clark seemed to senses his frustration that came with his grief. With how much she respected and admired the Sheriff, her sense of loss was also genuine. Sure a lot of the deputies here were grieving, but Stiles knew that the Sheriff had been a bit of a father figure to Clark and Parrish. It was hitting them just as hard too. So when she pulled him into an embrace, he went easily and hugged tightly. 

"You need any help?" She asked after she pulled away. Both of them wiping away tears and putting up a strong front for each other and the world. 

Stiles was about to deny any help, but looking outside his dad's office and seeing how the senior officers were taking care of more serious stuff, he knew that Deputy Clark was there for more than just moral support. She was one of the younger officers, so she would be on duties like this. Baby sitting him. But he didn't want her to feel like it was a chore. 

"Yeah. I...dad had some cases. I don't know what to do with them but I know I can trust you to make sure they go...they go where they'll be...handled." 

She smiled at him, gratefully and sincerely and the two began to pile things up until Parrish knocked telling them it was about eleven thirty at night. Deputy Clark look torn on leaving Stiles and getting to her younger sister, but Stiles told her he'd be fine. He thanked her for her help and wished her goodnight. Parrish eased her worries by telling her he'd accompany Stiles home. 

Knowing she lost her parents and was taking care of her sister, and how much she worried about her, Stiles took it a step further to ease hers and Parrish's worries. 

"If Parrish doesn't mind...I'd like to ask him to stay the night with me. Help me...help me sort some stuff out for the funeral."

"Course I don't mind." Parrish answered immediately. 

Stiles saw how both of the deputies eased a sigh of relief. He wished he could feel any sense of relief at the moment but he was just trying not to break down. He had so many people to face and be strong for, he didn't have time to really process what had happened. 

* * *

 

_***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*** _

"Where is he?" Lydia demanded when Parrish opened the door. It was late at night, barely half an hour after they got home from the station. 

"It's late Lydia. He barely got to sleep...let's not wake him up. He's had a rough day." Parrish muttered miserably. 

Lydia's eyes were sad. They were also red and puffy from crying. 

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. 

Parrish looked out into the street and spotted her car and saw that she came alone. Sighing, he let her in. She seemed to stressed out to drive anyway, he wouldn't feel right sending her home.

"Want some tea?" He asked. 

"What blends do you have?" She asked.

"Um...green? Black?"

She shook her head a bit. "Chamomile if that's a choice."

"Right..." Parrish went into the kitchen and started the kettle. She went to follow and they stood there in silence listening to the water begin to simmer. 

"What happened?"

Parrish let out a deep sigh. "They were called in to a robbery at a jewelry store. The guy thought he had a well executed escape route. But he didn't plan on the fact that the Sheriff knowing the back and side streets of Beacon Hills like the back of his own hands. Sadly...he wasn't going back to prison. He chose 'Suicide By Cop' and...the Sheriff was caught in the crossfire."

Lydia let out a scoff. "Werewolves, Kanimas, Alphas, Darachs, Hunters...and a stupid _jewel thief_?"

Parrish nodded, looking down at his feet. "I know. I'm pretty sure Stiles is thinking the same thing."

"How is he?" She asked, sniffing away some tears. 

"He's putting up a front. He's being brave. Scott hasn't heard yet but I'm sure that'll change soon."

"How could Scott not know?" Lydia demanded.

Parrish shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was doing some werewolf stuff with Derek. And it's Melissa's day off."

"This is horrible..." She and Stiles have gotten closer over the last couple of months. He's been going his best to help her learn about her abilities and powers, as well as everyone elses. They were the brains of the pack, and why everyone else concentrated as working on the muscle, they worked on future strategy. She saw in him all that should have been clear as crystal before. How smart and clever he was. Maybe there could have been something between them but she knew she let that moment pass when in the end, she still chose Jackson despite all that happened. When Jackson took off to London, without looking back, it hurt so damn much...even more knowing that it ruined the possibility of her finding her Prince Charming. 

"It gets worse." Parrish's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

She looked up and stared at him with a blank expression. "How could it possibly be worse?"

"Despite how close the McCalls and Stilinski's are, there is no _actual_ legal document giving Melissa custody over Stiles should anything happen to the Sheriff." Parrish stated seriously. "Stiles is still technically a minor."

Lydia's eyes widened at the implication. "He'll be in the system? Can't he just stay with Scott? His mother's a responsible woman with a credible job and the families have a long history together."

"That's not exactly how the law works. They've reached out to closest family. Stiles's mother's cousin is the closest one that was reached. They explained the situation and...Stiles will be going to live with him. Except...Stiles doesn't know that. I haven't had the heart."

"Well...just assure him it won't be that bad." Lydia tried to offer support and help. But it was quickly killed by the look he gave her. "What?"

"He doesn't live close, Lydia."

"How far does he live?"

"..."

"Parrish!" Lydia demanded.

"Hawaii. After the Sheriff is buried, Stiles will be moving to Hawaii." 


	2. "Pa Make Loa" (Touch of Death)

Location:  
_Old Hale House_  
_Beacon Hills, California_  
_1:53AM_

Scott was panting as he and Isaac gathered their things. Their training with Derek was going along better than it was weeks ago. It took a long time but when they began to realize that they would last longer if they put aside their petty differences and worked together, they began to really improve. Since Derek was a born wolf who had a better idea of how to do things, they decided on letting him choose to location and training styles.

"You better not be late for practice. Just cos we got better at being a pack, doesn't mean we're exactly a lacrosse team."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be there....but I might be late for a few of my classes. God, my legs hurt. When's the healing gonna kick in?" Isaac complained as he rubbed his thigh. 

Derek rolled his eyes at their bantering. "Go home. Get some rest. I don't care what you do in practice, you're meeting back here at 6PM sharp. Anyone who's late will get a tougher training regiment, so think twice about taking your time."

Isaac and Scott's eyes widened before Scott asked, "You're serious? But what if there's traffic after work!?"

"You have a motorbike and you're a werewolf. I expect you to be creative with your driving. Think of it as practice for when you need to get someplace because of a supernatural emergency. Now go...I know it's normal for teenage boys to smell like a locker room, but you two are pushing the limit. The super sense of smell doesn't help either."

The two younger boys whiffed themselves and had matching grimaces that had Derek smirking before they gave their final good-nights and parted ways. Derek went...wherever it is he went. Isaac shuffled from foot to foot before Scott rolled his eyes and said. "You can crash on our couch. I think we should have some left over pizza."

Isaac beamed as he followed Scott to his motorbike and the two rode it back to the McCall House. 

Melissa was already asleep, so the two tried their best to be quiet. There was no pizza left so they made sandwiches instead. They ate in Scott's room while playing on Scott's XBox before calling it a night an hour later. 

Come morning, Melissa would be in the kitchen trying to figure out how to tell her son that his best friend just lost his last parent and would be moving away. 

* * *

 

 _Location:_  
_Stilinski House_  
_Beacon Hills, California._  
_6:07AM_

_*Knock-Knock-Knock*_

Parrish was quick to answer the door, wanting Stiles to sleep as much as he can. Part of him think that Stiles wouldn't be able to sleep at all and would be up all night...thinking or feeling. But he checked in on him plenty of times over the night. There were tear stains, but the tiredness of the situation won out and Stiles remained unconscious to the real world. 

The blond deputy preferred it like that since he didn't know how to comfort Stiles, nor how to tell him what would happen after. But as he opened the door and saw a tall, dark haired man with SEAL tattoos he realized there wouldn't be any way to avoid it much longer. 

"Hi..." The man in front of him let out in a huff. It was just one word but Parrish could hear the emotion in it. "Uh..I'm Steve McGarrett. Navy Commander and head of 5-0 in Hawaii...and Claudia's cousin. Child services reached out to my office last night."

Parrish offered his hand for a hand shake, which was returned firmly like any military man would give. "Jordan Parrish. Army and Deputy. I was close to the Sheriff and I'm looking over his son...please, come in."

Steve did, taking a look around the house. It was neat enough, with some rustle and bustle of people who live in it day to day. It felt...cozy. Homey. Plenty of different feelings coursed through him. Nostalgia and happiness, sadness and anger...grief and mourning. Turning to the deputy, Steve swallowed and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry for you loss."

"I thought that should be my line." Parrish offered a small smile of his own.

"Life and work got in the way of Noah and my relationship. We were friends when he and my cousin were dating. But we haven't really been close the last couple of years. You probably knew him more, recently. Your loss is probably greater." Steve explained.

Parrish shook his head. "When a great man like Sheriff Stilinski passes...anyone who got to know him feels his loss deeply. No matter how long it's been. Losing family is never..."He stopped mid-sentence and he _had_ to ask. "Is there any sort of way you can _not_ take Stiles?"

Steve looked away and sighed deeply. All through the flight he's been thinking about it. He didn't know the kid. He didn't know if the kid knew him. Life on the island wasn't exactly paradise no matter how much he loved it. He made plenty of enemies that would love to use his family against him. But family was something that meant something to Steve. 

"I lost my father in a...similar enough way to Stiles. It was being home and around close friends that got me through that, so I understand the desire of staying. But Noah was law enforcement and you know what the law says. Plus, some time away might be good for him. I want to spend some time with him...get to know him and catch up on the years I wasn't there. He's nearly of legal age. If he wants to come back...I'll help him come up with something. But right now...we're going to place his father to rest. He'll come with me, take a breath, and then continue on from there. How's that sound?"

Parrish looked at Steve for a long moment before he nodded. 

* * *

_"Hey babe, how's it going?"_

Steve ran his hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. 

 _"That bad?"_ Danny asked over the phone. It was still early, about twenty minutes after his talk with Parrish. Steve had let himself into the kitchen to prep some coffee when his phone rang. Danny was calling in to check up on him and also ask about what Steve wanted done.

"I haven't seen Stiles yet. He's been asleep and we're letting him get as much rest a possible." Steve replied.

_"We?"_

"With Stiles having no other family, some of the deputies who are _like_ family are watching over him." Steve explained. "One Deputy Jordan Parrish answered the door. Army. Good guy. Really heart broken about what's happened...I kinda feel bad about taking Stiles." Steve admitted. He needed help making the decision.

No, the decision was made. 

He needed help reassuring himself that it was the right one. 

_"What are you talking about? This is the **law** , Steven."_

"I know it is, Danny. But I remember when I lost my dad. It was being home and near those I cared about that helped me through it." Steve told him. 

_"Your nostalgia is eluding a couple of very important facts there, Rambo. When your father was killed you went into full revenge mode. You, with your Neanderthal like tendencies, head first attitude. And we weren't really as family as we are now."_

"What's your point, Danny?" Steve asked in his indignant but light tone. The one he used when he bantered with Danny.

_"My point is that right now a young man has lost his father. He needs to **heal**...He can't go all... **you**. He's not you. He can go back one day but for now he needs structure and guidance. He needs support and I know home and friends are good for that but you're his family. If this kid is a cop's kid, he'll need to be reassured that the line of work his dad enforced made the right choice. Plus, it's Hawaii...who wouldn't love it here?"_

"You. As you complain about it every day."

_"There's sand everywhere, it's impossible not to find sand every time I move. And then there's dealing with you. Bring the kid home, I need all the back up I can get."_

"Ass." Steve scoffed with a smirk. Talking to Danny made him feel a bit better. 

_"Mine is quite fine, thank you very much. Especially when it's pulling yours out of whatever fire you jumped into."_

"I'll call you later." Steve hung up after Danny said his own goodbye.   
  
"So you're the one who's going to take Stiles away?" 

Steve turned around to find himself in a stare-off with a teenage redhead. The SEAL looked around confused before he cocked his head to the side and asked, "I'm sorry...who are you?"

"Lydia Martin. Stiles's friend..." She spoke clearly and confidently, in a way that reminded Steve of Catherine in battle mode. But there was a clear sadness in her as her eyes shined with pain and unshed tears. "You can't..."

Whatever encouragements Danny's call gave him that he was doing the right thing, this girl in front of him was making his decision waver. He cleared his throat and tried to reason out all the logic he had. 

"I know it hurts. But I'm Stiles's legal guardian now. And I have a very important position in Hawaii."

"Then sign off guardianship to Melissa McCall! She's the mother of his best friend who _practically_ raised him anyway! She'd take him in! We _all_ would! You don't understand how important Stiles is to this town! We'd all die if he left and you can't just take him away from us! You _can't_! You just ca-" Whatever well composed presence she managed to work herself into fell apart as she started to unravel with fears of losing someone else important to her. 

"Lydia."

Lydia and Steve turned to look at the speaker. 

"Stiles." Lydia breathed out as she wiped her eyes. 

He smiled sadly at her as he walked up to her and pulled her into a hug. Then he turned to the older man and his lips tugged a bit upwards before saying, "Wish we could have met under happier circumstances Uncle Steve."

"Stiles...yeah, same." Steve nodded in agreement. He looked between the two teenagers and though he was the adult here, he didn't feel like he was in a position to say anything. 

"Lydia, Parrish is starting to get calls from other members of the city council and other departments. Can you help him...he's a little frazzled." Stiles asked her, having ran into Parrish on his way down. 

The redhead wiped a few tears from her face before nodding and leaving uncle and nephew alone. 

Steve was a bit nervous. Though he knew of Stiles, their relationship was mostly knowing of each other through phone calls, emails, letters, and post cards. Nothing very real that seemed justifiable of making Steve Stiles's new guardian. 

"I know that a lot of people will tell you that they know what you're feeling and not mean it, but I do." Steve began. 

Stiles took in a sharp breath before he took a seat at the table, where Steve joined him. "I remember hearing about Great-Uncle John. I'm sorry for your loss too."

Steve smiled sadly at him. A sad smile those who really lost someone could understand. "Dad was a great cop...like yours. He did his best for those he could. Losing him was...one of the hardest things for me."

"After mom died...I didn't think I'd lose him so soon after." Stiles stated sadly. 

Reaching out for his hand, Steve gave it a light squeeze. "I know being here with friends and in your home is comforting but...I've been made your legal guardian Stiles. And I live in Hawaii."

Stiles swallowed thickly. "So...I have to go?"

"Yes. I'm not going to keep you there forever. Eventually if you want you can file for emancipation if you don't want to wait until you're eighteen. Or we can work out a deal with this...McCall woman? But I want you to give me a try first. Come to Hawaii for a while...get your mind off things."

 "It's...it's what dad would have wanted, right?" 

"I think Noah would want you to give it a shot." Steve said gently. 

* * *

 

"What the hell are we supposed to say to him?" Erica asked as she watched the funeral from a distance with the rest of her pack. 

"Sorry for your loss. We're here if you want someone to talk to. If there's anything you need... those are the usual things people say." Boyd offered as he gave her hand a squeeze. 

From their place under the shadows made by the trees outline, they watched as different people spoke about what a great man the Sheriff was. Isaac had been with Scott when he received the news. Scott had frozen for a moment before he bolted out the door. No matter how loud Isaac called after him, Scott didn't turn back. Melissa smiled sadly at him before telling him that Scott would be with Stiles the next couple of days. 

When Isaac went to the Stilinski house hold he imagined to find Stiles a sobbing mess. He himself has a shitty family life, and even though his and Stiles's relationship wasn't the best, he wasn't blind to how much Stiles and the Sheriff genuinely cared for one another. He expected Stiles to be an explosive disaster of pure emotional distraught and anger. But he was calm and composed. His whole being smelled like pure misery, but he was so put together it was...unsettling. 

The Hale pack waited until everyone left and only the McCalls and Stiles remained, along with another man none of them knew. Across from them, they could see Lydia with Parrish and Deputy Clark with her little sister. They seem to be doing the same. Trying to be as supportive as they could, watch over Stiles while giving him the space he needed. 

As far as Stiles knew, there weren't any more eyes on him than those present. Those who were present were family. So his lips trembled as his knees buckled and he fell to his knees. 

Whatever composure he had that helped him face the world fell away as one horrible wretched sob tore from his chest after another. 

"Daddy! _Please_! Please don't leave me too, dad! Please! You _promised_ , dad! You promised you'd always be there! YOU PROMISED!" 

Scott hugged Stiles from behind, trying to take away any pain he could but it was small aches that were physical. The heavy pain was all emotional. 

* * *

 

Stiles felt so numb after an hour of hosting the reception. He told Parrish and his Uncle Steve to handle the people while he took a moment to be by himself. Locking himself in his room, Stiles fell to the ground with his back against the door. 

He was very self aware of himself and feared a panic attack would top off the 'worst day ever'. So he closed his eyes and spent half an hour doing breathing exercises to help him remain calm. The only thing that was helping was that it hadn't really sunk in yet that his father was really gone.

"...hi."

Looking up to see Derek in a suit instead of a leather jacket should be a perfect chance for Stiles to make a groomed dog joke. But not today. 

"I know creeping through the window is your thing, but I kinda wanted to be alone for a bit." Stiles muttered.

" _Do_ you?" Derek asked with as much sincere gentleness, Stiles had to look around to make sure he was talking to him. 

"I just...I can't stand to be around people telling me things about my dad that they think that matter. He's _gone_! Their stories don't make me feel better..." He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face. 

"I know."

Only because it was Derek and Stiles knew his story, more so than most of his pack probably since he actually talked to Peter and Cora, Stiles didn't give him a bitter, snarky remark. He stayed quiet despite feeling Derek sit down next to him. 

Peeking over, Stiles asked quietly, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to be a good friend."

"We're friends?" Stiles asked without his usual sarcasm. He knew that they were all learning to work together, knowing they'll probably survive longer if they did. But he didn't consider himself 'friends' with every supernatural creature he knew. 

"Not really. I'm not good at being friendly." Derek replied. 

"Me either...Scott and I work because we have this weird opposite attitude thing that clicked. And we're loyal to each other. But I'm weird and different. People don't like that so...I don't like people." Stiles explained. 

"I hate people." Derek commented casually. 

He wasn't sure if Derek had intended to make him smile but Stiles did. 

"Really? Hadn't noticed." He said after scoffing a bit. 

They stayed quiet and Stiles felt better. He felt less alone but without pressure of having to say something. 

"I'm leaving Beacon Hills." Stiles blurted out. 

" _What_?" Derek turned to look at Stiles with a questioning glance. 

"I'm not of legal age yet. Closest family gets custody. And that's my Uncle Steve. He's the jacked up Navy SEAL in the suit. He's stationed in Hawaii so..."

"He's stealing you away." Derek said and it wasn't darkly per say, but it was on the gloom spectrum if Stiles said so. 

"I mean...yeah. But it's the law."

"Your home is here. Can't Scott's mom take you in?"

"She'd probably love to but...it's not easy taking care of another kid. Even if I get something from dad's life insurance to help out. She's got a lot. With Scott, her house, her job...I can't just jump into her life like that and make it complicated. Plus, Uncle Steve wants me. And he said it's not forever. If I don't like it I can come back after we figure out a plan." 

"So...you _want_ to go?" Derek asked carefully. 

"I don't know...Not _want_!" Stiles was quick to defend. He didn't _want_ to leave his home or friends. "But he made a few arguments I can't argue with. And besides...I'm just a kid and he's the adult. So...I'll be in Hawaii for a while. I am totally sending you guys floral Hawaiian shirts and I want a group photo."

The corners of Derek's lips twitched upward for a second. They were quite again and like before, Stiles didn't feel any tension or pressure to say anything. He simply enjoyed the silence.

"We'll miss you."

"I'll be back."

* * *

 

_Location:_

_5-0 HQ_  
_10:27AM_

 

"Alright. Lou, you take point on this while I'm gone. I'm going to go pick up Steve at the airport. Try not to need us unless absolutely necessary." Danny told the Chicagoan as he grabbed his things. 

"We've got Hawaii's finest right here and can do just fine without you and Army Ken, ya know." Lou said with an eye roll. But then he got sincere. "If you'll need some comfort food later, I'll happily take over some of my famous chili."

Danny patted Lou's shoulder. "That's for football night. But thanks. We'll call you if we need anything."

"Call us with updates anyway." Kono added as she and Chin walked up to him as well. 

"Same. I don't want to leave his or the kid's side, but I wanna know everything and everyone here is okay too." Danny told them. 

"We'll stop by later, chili or not, we'll be there to show our support. No matter what state he's from...a fallen cop deserves respect and to be honored." Chin said. 

Danny nodded to all of them once more before he headed out. Steve's plan should arrive at noon if there weren't any delays. 

* * *

 

Location: 

Honolulu Air Port  
12:23PM

 

"I made it in one piece Scott. I'm fine." Stiles said into his phone. 

_"I still hate that you're gone, dude."_

"I know...but I think I can kinda need this. Hold down the fort until I come back, okay?"

_"Yeah...yeah, you know it. Learn to surf and hula dance, okay Stitch?"_

Stiles couldn't help but chuckle. "You got it Lilo. Love you, bud."

_"Love you too, bro."_

Stiles hung up and went towards Steve who was waiting for their baggage. 

"Everything okay?" Steve asked as he pulled their backs off the belt. 

"Yeah...jetlagged. Groggy, kinda emotional, nervous, but excited."

"Okay. We can...we can work with that. And I promise, you'll love Hawaii. It's paradise after all." Steve said he grabbed both of their bags. 

"I can take mine." Stiles offered.

"Nonsense. Come on, my partner should be wondering where we are. Probably thinks our plane was hijacked or something."

"Yeah, by you wanting to do some sort of extreme stunt." Danny said as he came up to help Steve with the luggage. He grabbed the one he knew was Steve's before looking over to the teenager. He held out his hand and introduced himself. "Danny Williams."

"You can call him Danno." Steve said with a smirk. 

Danny glared at him before he said. "Danny's fine. Ignore your uncle. He's an immature five year old being hosted by a 40 something year old body."

"Ouch. Is that the sort of welcome I get after being gone? I thought you loved me."

"I loved the silence I got to enjoy when you weren't here to pick a fight."

"Me pick a fight? I'm sorry, when do I pick a fight?" Steve demanded incredulously. 

"Whenever you don't get control of the situation. Whenever someone else wants to drive and you're in the car-"

"Always with this. I get car sick unless I'm the one driving. It's an actual medical condition Daniel."

"That is complete bull crap and you know it, Steven."

"Um..." Stiles interrupted. "How long have you two been married exactly?"

He gets twin looks of exasperation and a lot of hand movements from both of them before they're walking towards the Camaro. Stiles immediately gets flashbacks to Derek and the adventures they've had in his car. Steve drives, which Danny makes a point and they're bickering again and Stiles feels like laughing. 

When they arrive to the McGarrett house hold, they have enough time for Steve to give him a quick tour before Danny gets a call and his face is grim. 

"What is it Danny?" Steve asked immediately. 

"It's Lou. We...we gotta go." Danny told him sadly, sparing Stiles an apologetic glance.

"Now?" Steve asked, also giving Stiles a glance.

"I'm sorry, Steve bu the case has taken...quite the turn."

Before Steve could reply, Stiles spoke. "Go. I'm a cop's kid remember? I get it. Plus, I'm really tired. I think I'll just sleep off the jet lag and then unpack when I wake up."

"You sure?" Steve asked, but Stiles knew the tone in his voice. He was already going to go. 

So Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I'll be good. Just leave me your wifi password and I'll be on netflix and not even know you're gone." He said with a bit of a forced smile.

Steve gave him a quick hug and kiss on top of the forehead and promised him. "We'll solve this as soon as we can and be back as soon as possible. Promise. We'll go out for some shaved ice after."

"Okay. Be safe!" Stiles said as he waved them off. 

Once he was alone in the house, some of the grief and depression snuck back into the very core of his being. He sat down on the couch before laying down and trying his best to go to sleep and just ignore the world as a whole. His new life in Hawaii has begun and he wasn't sure if he should be excited or scared or both. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles tried to rest. He made himself as comfortable as he could on the couch and tried to catch some sleep. California wasn't that far away from Hawaii to be _too_ affected by jet lag but it lingered. 

But Stiles couldn't sleep. 

He tried to focus on a movie on Netflix but that couldn't contain his attention either. His dad who had faced the dangers of the supernatural for a while now was cut down because of a _human_ criminal! He hadn't been there to help and now he felt restless just sitting there. 

Stiles tried to comfort himself with facts. Like knowing Steve was in better shape than most deputies back in Beacon Hills Sheriff's department. Even better shape than Parrish and that said something. Steve was a SEAL. He was fully trained and sturdy and he _would_ come back!

The nerves still ate away at him. He paced all over the house, he bit his nails, he chewed his bottom lip. He felt like a caged animal that kept staring at the door every five seconds and his phone every three. 

In short, he was going insane. 

He knew he promised Steve he'd stayed put but after one hour became two with no call or text, Stiles became too restless to stay in the house. He grabbed his cellphone and wallet and locked up before leaving. The sun blinded him the moment he stepped out into the hot day. He thought he knew hot living in California but Hawaii was another thing all together. 

He had no lay of the land, but he had GPS on his phone and a full battery. He was confident he'll be fine. He'll be back, probably before Steven even notices. He just needed to stretch his legs a little. 

* * *

 

Naturally he got into trouble ten minutes after buying a milkshake. 

Not him exactly, but when he remembered that a lot of Hawaii's economy depends on tourist, he can't say he's surprised about a mugging. The guy who was mugged was yelling for help and pointing to his assailant. Said assailant was in a hoody and glasses. Given the weather, Stiles thought he was nuts. 

There was a rational part in his mind that told him to just keep his head down and enjoy his milkshake. The voice in his head that sounded a lot like his dad that the proper authorities would handle it. He wasn't trained and shouldn't put himself in harms way. 

But also in his dad's voice, he noticed the mugger's attention was scattered. The plan had probably been impromptu and not thought out enough or at all. He was coming closer and Stiles had a split moment decision to make. 

And he made it. 

He took off the lid of his white plastic cup and splashed the running mugger. In surprised he recoiled back and Stiles tackled him into the ground. The mugger tried to push him off and get back up, but Stiles was surprisingly faster. Running with werewolves seemed to have it's benefits, and maybe the lacrosse practices had come in handy too. Stiles swept the muggers feet and he landed on his butt for a second time. 

Stiles had taken a martial art class or two in self defense on his dad's request after learning what Stiles was doing after school.  He kicked kicked the mugger over and pulled his arms back, holding him down. 

Around him people cheered. Stiles was sheepish and felt awkward. The guy who was mugged came jogging up to them and got his stuff back. He helped Stiles keep the mugger in place until the police came. When they did, Officer Pua Kai asked them all to come to the station for their statements. 

Stiles wanted to bail, but before he knew it he was riding in a police cruiser. He gave himself some kudo points for being in the front though. 

* * *

 

"But what if he's telling the truth?" Pua asked nervously. 

Duke just looked at his officer with a deadpanned expression. "Kaupe or not, you break the law you get busted for it. Now, isn't there paperwork you need to fill out?"

Pua looked unsure but nodded and went along his marry way. Stiles liked Pua. He was energetic and kind, and he had this genuine honesty and belief in goodness that Stiles used to believe in when he saw the fight between good and evil as simply as black and white. Pua was one of the very good ones. 

Duke turned to look at Stiles in a fatherly fashion, it sort of broke his heart with the reminder of his father's passing. "You are Commander McGarrett's nephew yes?"

Stiles nodded. "I wasn't supposed to be out of the house." He said lamely. 

"Well, though I do not condone young civilians putting themselves in danger, I give you my thanks for stopping the mugger." Duke said as he placed a hand on Stiles's back and led him towards some offices. "This is where 5-0 conducts their investigations. Most of them are out in the field right now. Commander McGarrett will come back here."

"Is...will he be mad?" Stiles asked with fear lacing his voice.

Duke gave him a sage smile. "He will be worried, that is not negotiable. But you remind me of him. You took action and saved the day. He will also be proud. But best be prepared for a lecture."

Stiles nodded in understanding. That was to be expected. 

"Right, well make yourself at home. This one here is McGarrett's office. The bathroom is down that way. We have a small conference room down the hall and to the right in case you want some coffee or a snack." Duke said and was about to turn to leave but Stiles stopped him. 

"What's a Kaupe?" He blurted out, curiosity nagging him. 

"Hm? Oh that? Old tale. Malevolent spirit thought of as the Hawaiian werewolf." Duke said as he waved his hand in dismissal. 

Stiles however tensed. "Hawaiian werewolf?"

"Yeah, but it's not really that. A spirit that lures people by mimicking the sound of people in peril. The actual victims to be run to help but come across this giant man with the head of a canine with claws." At Stiles's haunting look Duke was quick to try to calm him down."Hawaii is rich with culture and many stories. But I can assure you that you are safe and it is nothing to worry about. Mere fables passed down to teach our young and keep nosy tourist away from sacred land marks."

Stiles nodded and watched as Duke left. He took a seat and wondered though...was there such a thing as an actual Hawaiian werewolves? Did werewolves live in Hawaii? Werewolves were naturally very hot creatures(temperature wise but also like...pretty-handsome-beautiful hot too, so both meanings work), and Hawaii didn't seem ideal, but he didn't really know. Would they be angsty and angry like those he's met on the mainland or would they be beach loving-mellow wolves? So many questions. 

 "Hi, can I help you?"

Stiles jumped at the voice. He'd been so deep in thought he hadn't heard anyone come in. 

"Uh hi...I uh...I stopped a mugging and was brought here. Now I'm waiting for my Uncle Steve." Stiles explained himself.

"Oh! You're the Boss's nephew. Aloha, I'm Kono." She extended her hand in greeting. 

Stiles shook it and smiled. She had this really strong but lovable aura about her. He then heard arguing in the distance and knew it already. Steve and Danny were bantering. 

"Do you think them arguing with each other will make my whole situation not as bad?" he asked her. 

"With those two, you can't really tell." She said with a small smirk. 

Steve caught sight of Stiles and his eyes widened. "Stiles? What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I am...I stopped a mugger!" 

"What? A mugger? You were mugged? By who?" Steve demanded.

"I thought you were going to stay in and watch Netflix." Danny added. 

"What were you doing out? And _who_ mugged you?" Steve repeated his question, becoming protectively angry. 

"I got restless waiting for a reply from you guys...you were taking too long and I got worried. I had to be productive so I went for a walk. I got a milkshake. I was just there when it happened. I...I'm sorry. I was just...I was worried you were hurt or something had happened to you but I know you're strong and those were just my personal thoughts but I couldn't stop thinking about the worst thing happening an-"  
  
"Stiles!"  
"Whoa there kid."

Steve and Danny said at the same time. They shared a glance and had a silent conversation before their demeanors changed. Steve pulled him into a hug and Danny patted his shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. I should have been more thoughtful and contacted you. I'll do better next time." Steve promised. 

"And it sounds like you had an adventurous first couple of hours in Hawaii and were a hero. Like uncle, like nephew." Danny said. 

"Oh here were go again. Look, we don't have time for this. We've done what we can for today. Now it's up to the legal department. How about we go get that shaved ice now?" Steve asked around the room, and when no one was against the idea, they headed off. 


End file.
